jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Crim's Game groups Turn 2
List of Groups active Turn 2 c-1 The Golden Army c-3 DUX c-6 The Prisoner c-16 Krunks Guys c-18 Germany 1907 C-23 Orc women of Askene C-50 Elf Ducks of Golarion C+3 Crimson Skies C+4 Aristons Galadria C+30 Bio Borg 1. Golden Army* 2. DUX* 3. The Prisoner* 4. Krunk's guys* 5. Germany 1907 6. Orcish Women 7. Crimson Skies* 8. Aristons Teams* 9. Antz 10. Lizard men and Dinosaurs. 11. Goblins (Keegak) of galadria alt Everyone V Lizardmen. * 12: Princess Veja Sorthal(C-22, System), Fringewothy of Soombar* 13: Harald's group (C-13) 14: C-18, Inagua Island Bucaneers 15: Golarion Elf-Ducks (C-50) 16: Goofs (C-3) 17: Ice Orcs of the Far North (C-13) 18: Naga of C+4 Stellar 1-2, left 3-4, up 5-6, right Golden Army Iago and Geoff go to C-0, Bullseye Alt, and takes the 8th gate, Bullseye 1963, Order of the Iron Ring 1963 They cause trouble and are jailed by the local police, their case is pending. Warned by Cult Leaders, they do not say anything. Golden Army begins a wide recruiting push. Subsequent groups will be more well trained and organized. Out until turn Six. ---- DUX Step up recruitment and training. DUX Team 1 is reconfigured. DUX 1 goes north to Stellar Platform and Discovers the link to C-50 Golarion Alt They go to C-50, Alt 07:00, Weapons testing world. 6/6 Two of the Dux get bit by Piranakeets and die before the DUX can get them home. DUX are shut down, only traffic to the Alt. Unofficial DUX travels are not forbidden, but are discouraged. ---- The Prisoner Business as usual Krunks guys, having scavenged Australian cash, and goods for pawning return to their London Alt for Shopping. 5, 15 They are rejected but make good their escape Germany 1907 5,5 having trouble finding German Fringeworthy, the search begins to spread to all military units. ---- Jarila's group Jarila's group goes to Alt C-22 (Lemuria) where Lemuria is invaded by Victorian Steam Punks. But the gate is under the ruins of Quar, in the deep jungle, so there's probably no visble difference. 14, 14, they map the ruins, disarm traps, fight monsters and come away with a decent haul of treasure. ---- Crimson Skies They continue to trade with the Goblins 15,2 Negotiations break down and the parties grow hostile Crim Skies 20, 18 Goblins 11, 15 As things are about to get violent, the CrimSkies group pull weapons on the Goblins, who flee. Crim skies group resolves to explore for better trade partners. Goblins make plans to fortify their side of the gate, and put smarter negotiators on the platform side. ---- Ariston He sends another group to explore 3, 15 they meet hostile Goblins but arrange a truce - this truce is one both sides expect the other to break when it's in their interest. 2, 10 - they go through the sex-change gate and lean some things about themselves. 1, 4 Most of the party dies at Stellar gate 10, when they leave the dome to explore the dead spell jammer. the one survivor straggles home, severely injured, and robbed by the Goblins. Ariston begins to recruit and upgrade the training of his Fringeworthy. ---- Lizard men and Dinosaurs - The Lizard men begin a campaign to slash and burn the grasslands around the gate, and drive away the Raptors that lurk there. They begin to see it as their holy mission to guard the portal so help can arrive. ---- Goblins of C+4 Alt They avoid getting killed at System 10 At Naga world, 11, 12 they surprise the Naga, but everyone is restrained about it. Goblins desire trade relations. Naga find out about the gate. ---- Fringeworthy of Soombar 3, 7 they have two fringeworthy, and one's a child. Their project is looking for more fringeworthy people. ---- Harald's group (C-23) Visit c-24 prime 14, 8, they manage to make contact, but understanding is not achieved. The Pakistanis do not know of the gate. ---- Inagua Island Buccaneers (C-18 Alt, 07:00) 4 Fringeworthy They visit Jaredia (c-18, Alt, 04:00) 10, 10, they visit a Mayan like culture, there is some trade in the offing, but it is not what the Inaguan buccaneers were looking for. 17, the Bucaneers succesfully hide their origin from the gate. ---- Golarian Ducks Business as usual ___________ Goofs 1,8 have little luck finding others who can see the portal. Their only fringeworthy are the two boys. ---- Ice Orcs of the Far North (C-23) 2, 7, having poor luck finding fringeworthy of their own. ---- The Naga are trying to find their own fringe worthy. Category:Crim's Game Category:Turns Category:Groups